G-17
General Information The G-17, or Glock 17, is an Austrian striker-fired semi-automatic pistol made in 1982. It entered Austrian military and police service later in 1982 after it was the top performer in reliability and safety tests. In Arsenal, it is an accuracy-based weapon. It fires from a 17-round magazine, and carries 3 magazines in reserve. The G-17 is a high capacity and low damage pistol with a focus on hitting every shot with the weapon's perfect accuracy. It deals 22 damage upon a bodyshot at all ranges and will deal 25 damage upon a headshot at all ranges. It has zero recoil and zero spread, meaning that wherever the crosshair is pointed, the G-17 will hit it. The weapon also has a capped fire rate, adding more to its focus on perfect accuracy; players utilizing the Glock will have to wait a brief period of time to fire again after every shot. This weapon is best used at range. It’s best used to pick off enemies’ health from a distance, as the perfect accuracy means it can be used at long range very effectively. However, it can’t kill as fast as other pistols, having one of the slowest kill rates in the game. Pros & Cons Pros: *Perfect accuracy and unnoticeable recoil at all ranges. *Large magazine size. Cons: *Low base damage. *Low headshot damage. *Slow capped rate-of-fire. *Slow time-to-kill due to low damage and fire-cap. Poll How would you rate the G-17? 5-stars! 4-stars! 3-stars! 2-stars! 1-star! Trivia * The Glock 17 is one iteration of a series of pistols developed by an Austrian manufacturer by the name of Glock Ges.m.b.H. While many in Arsenal find it to be a terrible firearm, in real life it is one of the most widely popular firearms among both civilian, military, and police forces. * The G-17 is the second most used signature weapon in the game. Being used by Delinquent, Firefighter and the Summer Variants of Rabblerouser and Woods. The M16A1 bests it in usage by two characters. * The G-17 in game appears to fire a 9mm cartridge, as evidenced by the 17 round mag capacity. **It can be chambered for a multitude of other cartridges asides from 9x19mm, including but not limited to 10mm Auto, .45 ACP, and .357 SIG. *Just like the Glock 18 in Counter strike: Global Offensive, It takes 5 bodyshots and 4 headshots Having low damage but no recoil and spread. Although in CSGO, Glock 18 takes 8 body-shots and 3 head-shots unlike the G-17 in Arsenal. **The G-17 was added in Counter Blox, as a replacement of the Glock 18. However, the stats of the G-17 (known as Glock 17 in Counter blox) is very different from the G-17 in Arsenal, as it has the same stats as the original Glock 18 and can "Fire-select" into burst fire, although the real Glock-17 doesn't have fire selector and there are no pistols that were burst fire. Audio Weapon History *11/27/18: Replacement for the Glock 18 that was removed in the rehaul update. Since now, the weapon has almost stayed the same. Category:Weapons Category:Pistols